Dancing in the Dark
by Sithking Zero
Summary: AU in more ways than one.Digimon Adventure 01XMegaman NT Warrior Crossover. A familiar scenario is setting itself up: A vampiric virus invades Odaiba with his forces to destroy the digidestined. Wait, those aren't Digimon... First Digimon Fic!
1. Darkloid attack: Prelude

Sithking Zero: Nothing in this fanfiction except for a very small group of characters belong to me. And when I say very small, I mean one or two. Maybe.

This story begins about two years after Digimon Adventure 01. Digimon Adventure 02 doesn't happen in this world.

My first Digimon fanfiction. Of course, it's still a crossover. And with Megaman.

Again. But Bass doesn't have a starring role.

Yet…

Yes, I am obsessed.

Yes, I suck.

…

LET'S DO IT ANYWAY!!!

Dancing in the Dark

_You can't start a fire  
You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

_Dancing in the Dark,_ Bruce Springstein

_Pain…_

All he was aware of was undying pain as he fell through the infinite void, the remnants of the darkness falling with him.

The Beast moaned next to him, writhing in its displeasure of its defeat, two years ago.

He spoke nothing. There was no need to. There had been no need to for two years.

There had been _nothing_ for two long years.

Nothing… until now…

A small pinprick of light made its appearance known slowly and gradually, as though afraid. The Beast rumbled with curiosity, as did the figure.

Slowly, inexorably, moving inch by laborious inch, The Beast used every ounce of strength to move itself towards the light, and any possible salvation.

The figure was drawn with The Beast, not through willingness, but because they were bound together. Without the other's power, both would die in the void.

The light and The Beast fractionally came together, gently and calmly touching, black skin brushing red fur infinitesimally.

At once, a surge of power ripped through the figure, a side charge of the even more massive wave of energy going through the Beast and the Light, and the pain grew and grew, skyrocketing and peaking inside of the figure's head.

A horrendous tearing noise could be heard throughout the void, and the figure, Beast, and Light were separated. The Light and the Beast merged almost instantly, but the figure, minus a great deal of its power, tumbled head over heels to a world so close, yet so far from his own…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

TWO MONTHS LATER…

It was a beautiful day in Odaiba. The sun was shining, the trees were green, and the sky was almost completely clear. Little birds chirped and whistled as they flitted from branch to branch, gathering up materials for nests. The beauty and serenity of the early morning was lost, however, on Taichi Kamiya, who was almost dragging himself towards his high school.

His little sister, Kari, smiled at her brother as he let out a moan.

"Why… why is it always so early?" he asked, seeming to direct his question to the universe at large, rather then at any one person in particular.

"It's not that bad, Tai."

"Yeah, you would say that. You're a morning person." He grumbled. "I hate morning people…" he murmured softly.

"Hey, don't knock it just because you're not like me." Her cheerful smile turned into a slightly evil smirk. "Or perhaps you'd feel more awake if you didn't spend half the night IMing a certain red-haired gir-"

"Low blow, Kari!" he interrupted. "I don't mock you 'cause you like TK," he added, sounding slightly hurt.

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, Tai, you do." She added with a hint of anger.

Tai put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"Whatever. It's too early to talk about this…"

And so it went on, until Tai and Kari reached Odaiba High School.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Yes, it was a gorgeous day in Odaiba. Everything was perfect… for now.

A group of about fifteen creatures, stationed atop a local TV station, planned their next moves with precision and care.

"We are to acquire these two, understand?"

There were nods and grunts of assent, save for a golden-headed being next to the speaker.

"Wait, so we're kidnapping? Are we allowed to do anything else?"

The first speaker, the leader of the group, smiled, fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Yes… I expect all of you to cause as much death and chaos among the humans as possible." Short cheers and cries of happiness erupted from the group, before they were silenced by a short, chubby figure with flippers and an aquamarine visor.

"Quiet! Lord Shad-"

"THANK you," interrupted the first speaker. He then turned to the golden-headed being.

"I want you to grab the child of hope. His brother may try to protect him, use your… skills to remove him."

"Oh, I will, no doubt of that." The golden-headed figure glowed brightly for a second, then faded back to his blue and white paint job.

"Excellent." Whispered the first speaker again. "Now everyone get into position… we wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

Dark creatures roared their approval, and vanished into the daylight. The only one left was their leader, who smiled in anticipation, the sun glistening slightly off of his oversized canines. Before this day was through… he and his men would accomplish what armies of Digimon could not.

For they were more then such simple creatures.

Much, much more.

The vampire's grin became wider, if at all possible. A slight ripple effect obscured him for a moment.

A moment was all he needed to vanish without a trace.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sithking Zero: Well, here's the first chapter of "Dancing in the Dark."

Bass: When do I come in?

Sithking Zero: …

Bass: Wha- oooooh…

That's right, Bass. Ooooh, indeed.

This is my newest story. Please read and review!


	2. Darkloid attack: Fall of Hope and Light!

Sithking Zero: I don't own Digimon or Megaman. I don't own their parent companies or their subsidiaries, or any translation companies (such as Bandai, ShoPro, or Viz.) I also don't own Code Lyoko, but that is besides the point because this isn't a Code Lyoko story. Wow, haven't said THAT in a while…

Well, it's been a while.

Sorta.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MILDLY GRUESOME. THERE WILL BE DEATHS OF CIVILIANS. I WON'T GO INTO GREAT DETAIL IN THE DEATHS, BUT THEY WILL HAPPEN.

Dancing In the Dark

Chapter Two:

Taste The Darkness

ODAIBA, JAPAN

2:48 P.M.

Below the streets of Odaiba, a killer lurked. His red hide would have glistened in the sun, and people would have run screaming from his rampage. His brutish, simplistic language seemed to increase their fear of him. Flames from destroyed constructs cast shadows over the landscape, leaving few doubts as to his activities. Death, destruction, and anarchy were his domain. Craters littered the road, buildings crumbled, and Dark Power surged through his veins, sending bolts of pure pleasure rocketing through his brain. The red leviathan rose above the devastation and laughed and laughed and laughed…

A rat scuttled across his hand, and he awoke from his daydream. There were no flames, no death, no destruction, no chaos, no doom, no despair.

With a flicker of power running through the air, the offending rat exploded with nary a warning before or after. It simply ceased to exist. No flashes, bangs, lights, or sound. Blood just splattered everywhere, the creature crushed to death by an invisible force of power unimaginable.

The little blood that dripped off of the red spherical body suddenly shot off, drenching the walls. Humans above, walking the sidewalks, were aware of a sudden lightness in their steps for a moment, before going about their daily routines, unaware of anything wrong at all.

_Fools,_ he reflected. In little more than ten minutes, their world would be annihilated.

_Just a few more minutes…_

_**onlyonewillknowthetruthandhewillbeundefeatedbuttheultimate**_

_Just a few more minutes…_Tai moaned mentally, watching as the second had of the clock seemed to crawl along infintisimally slowly. Watching it move was like some unbearable torture the likes of which no Dark Master could have conceived.

He smirked. He'd have to tell that one to Matt. Or maybe TK. Or maybe not. Both had suffered more at the hands of the Dark Masters then he had. TK had been taken prisoner and Matt had been turned into a keychain.

Speaking of Matt, he sharply elbowed Tai in the ribs.

"Tai!" he hissed. "You're grinning to yourself and giggling!"

Tai snapped his head up and looked around quickly. Quite a few of his classmates were staring at him like he was slightly insane.

Tai began to rub the back of his head and laugh nervously.

"heh heh… sorry, just… uh… thought of something funny… uh…"

He placed his rapidly reddening face on his desk and sighed loudly as the teacher resumed speaking. It was going to be a long seven minutes until the end of the day.

He briefly wondered how Kari was holding up.

_**Powerwillnotbehistowieldthoughtryhemightheisnotthekeeperoftheultimatepoweryethewill**_

_The figure, so long steeped in darkness, began to arise. His body was wounded, his mind was in pain, and he lacked the power so familiar to him._

_He was mad. He was FURIOUS. How dare he…_

_The figure glanced around. Everything was black and white, with shades of gray interspacing the two. Far off into the distance, a huge black ocean with midnight-colored waves sat, calmly awaiting his inspection. Far in the opposite direction, he thought he could detect motion, but that was not his concern at the moment._

_He began to rise off of the ground, but fell again a moment later._

Not strong enough…_he thought. _Yet.

_He began to walk towards the ocean, the slight rasp of a cloak barely audible in the wind._

_Unbeknownst to him, a small creature, the size of a basketball and looking like an eyeball with two prongs, began to follow him…_

_**Playaroleinthedeathofthedarknessandultimatelyguideourheroestothefinalvictoryforhey**_

Creatures from all walks of life watched the clock.

Taichi Kamiya watched as the second hand slowly moved towards the twelve, rounding the six along the way.

Kari watched, her bags already packed, as the hand traveled towards the top with twenty five seconds to go.

Tamato Ishida glanced at the clock, noticing only twenty seconds were left in the school day.

Takeru ("TK") Ishida hurridly stuffed his books into his bag, stealing a glimpse at the second hand moving into position to show fifteen seconds remained.

Sora Takenouchi hastily scribbled down a few more notes before realizing ten seconds remained in the school day.

Mimi Tachikawa started to stand with only five seconds left before the bell rang.

A figure in a trenchcoat stood outside of the school. Mentally, he checked the time, before his grey face broke into a smile, fangs showing slightly.

"Now."

_**Shallbethedecidingfactorintheultimatebattleofgoodandevilandallworldswillhang**_

It was as if the universe itself had decided to spontaneously invert itself, so sudden was the devastation.

Gravityman rose out of the street slowly and majestically, causing a car speeding towards him to slam on the brakes. Not even missing a sweat, he swept his claw aside, enhancing his blow with gravity and sending the car flying across the street, where it slammed into a building and burst into flames.

He slowly rose up, sending blasts of gravity to earth, either blowing things apart or collapsing them to singularities.

"**GRAVITY DRIVE!"**

Across town, a horrible creature leapt from the top of a skyscraper, landing with but a soft clap noise on the city street below. Some people shied back from him, their instincts alerting them to immanent danger. Others, a driver of a blue sports car included, did not sense any sort of threat.

The car screeched to a halt, stopping a mere foot from the creature. The driver was very stressed and tired, and wanted to get home.

"HEY, MORON! GET THE #$ OFF THE ROAD!"

The thing turned towards him.

It was like a human, with a beastial, vaguely-cat-dog head and saber-like fangs. It was hunched, and it's red-brown-orange armor was covered with scratches and dents. It's forearms were at ninety-degree angles from the elbows, and four three-foot-long claws protruded from where hands (or paws) would be on a normal creature.

"What the fu-" was all the man had time to say before the creature cleft his car in half, roared to the heavens, and dove into the crowd, claws dancing.

Screams rent the air.

Across the city, the carnage continued.

Burnerman was on a rampage through the residential apartments, turning many condos and buildings into fireballs.

Plantman was using his vines to throw things at random- cars, people, statues, trees, anything he could pick up.

The park that Tai had arrived home in after the battle with Etemon was no more; it was now covered entirely by sand, and the sand was spreading.

"**ANTLION!!!"** A voice cried, and a huge lion's head shot out of the sand, slamming into a building. The building began to crumble from the force of the blow, and a huge head and two hands rose from the sand.

"Zwhoooo… Zwhoooo…" (This is too easy!) proclaimed Desertman.

In the center of town, manholes suddenly exploded out of the ground, and geysers of raw sewage and water rained down on unsuspecting bystanders.

A small, chubby blue figure with a green visor, webbed feet, and blue jumpsuit lauged maniacally as people ran for cover, trying to hide from the rain of sewer water.

"Gahahahahaha!!! Fear the wraith of Bubbleman, foo- oowaaaagh!!!" he cried as he was stampeded by people.

In the industrial district, it looked like Mr. Freeze had paid the place a visit. People were frozen solid as they had tried to run, but few had made it away safely from Coldman's wraith.

"Idiots. Trying to think that they could outrun a Darkloid." He chuckled, firing a block of ice at one of the statues. They both shattered, killing the human.

The last two Net Navis in the assault were standing out in front of Odaiba High School.

Now free of his trenchcoat, Shademan.exe was staring intently at the front of the school.

"What's the problem?" Flashman asked cockily. "Ya scared of a bunch of kids?"

"If you recall, that's how _you_ were defeated, correct? A "bunch of kids" turned out to be more of a handful than you thought…"

"Shaddup. I'll go in first and get the blondie. You grab the bright girl."

"Hn." A ghost of a smile flitted across Shademan's face. "Are you sure you don't want the child of light? She is, after all, your specialty…"

Flashman let out a bark of laughter. "Just 'cause I happen to be a Navi that uses light to attack, I don't think that's what your buddy meant when he called her that."

"Perhaps."

They waited for a moment, reveling in the chaos and destruction that their bretheren were bestowing upon the city.

"Well, let's get started."

"Yes."

Shademan vanished, while the blue-and-gold armored Darkloid began to walk up towards the front doors.

_**Inthebalance.Fortheyarethechosenonesandtheymustprevaillestallworldsbesuckeddown**_

Principal Niemac was a short, scruffy man who was not good at unexpected situations. A prime example of this would be his attempts to calm the almost hysterical mob of children, faculty, and staff who were trying to escape.

"Now, now, settle down. We don't want to panic; panic is the enemy. We're all going to make it out of here oka-"

It was at this moment that Flashman dug his fingers into the large steel front doors and wrenched them from their hinges. Tossing them aside casually, he strode into the front lobby, standing directly in front of the principal. The assembled people suddenly silenced in fear.

"All right! Who's in charge, here?" Flashman demanded, pointing out over the crowd for emphesis.

Nobody moved. You could have heard a pin drop then, a feat that has yet to be duplicated in a high school.

Finally, the principal spoke up. "Umm… I am, sir."

"Great!" With one sweeping motion, the Darkloid grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and brought his ear close to where his mouth would be under his facial armor.

"If it's any consolation, I don't plan on killing everyone here." With these words, the Principal visibly relaxed.

"On the other hand, I haven't killed a human in forever. Maybe just a few…" he let his voice trail off.

"Oh well. SPARK ARM!!" Flashman held his left hand up, waited until the arm was glowing, then slammed his left fist into Principal Niemac's gut.

Principal Niemac began to scream as lightning coursed across and through his body, his hair and clothes bursting into flames from the intense power. A smell of burning flesh and cooked meat spread throughout the lobby, and eventually, his screams died down.

Flashman dropped the corpse from his fingers, shaking off small carbonized bits of skin.

Finally, after a few moments, he turned to the crowd.

"Who's next?"

That was all it took for the children to run screaming. People who tripped were trampled in the haste to get away, and for a moment, Flashman was content. It didn't last long.

"Now, there's something missing, but what?" he asked himself out loud as he strode forwards. "Death, check. Chaos, check. Destruction and mayhem, check."

"AAAAH!!! I remember!" he clapped his hand to his forehead, giving a barking laugh.

"I remember what I forgot!" he raised his right arm to the sky, a ball of light forming in his hand. He slammed it down to the ground, and the ball expanded to the size of a yoga ball. The ball's top poked out of the ground glowing a multitude of colors, before speeding towards the fleeing crowd of students. **"NEON LIGHT!!!"** he cried as the ball left his hands.

The ball impacted against the students, resulting in a loud, wet, popping noise. Blood and organs splattered the walls, ceilings, and the blue armor of Flashman. Sighing loudly, he released more of the balls, blowing holes in the walls and anyone that got in their way. Fires started everywhere, causing the school's emergency sprinkler systems to activate. While normally, this would have saved lives, the designers had not counted on the school being attacked by an electrically-charged foe, creating pools of electrified water everywhere.

Casually, Flashman pulled a photograph out of a compartment on his hip. A small blonde child was smiling at the camera, waving happily. He was wearing a yellow-and-blue shirt, khaki pants, and one of those hats that covers pretty much the entire head.

"Hmm… I was sure he was here."

"And he is." Shademan faded into existence next to him. "I can hear someone saying his name on the left hallway."

Flashman looked at him. "You're pretty creepy when you do that, Shademan. You know that?"

"I could care less. My target is here as well."

"Whatever," Flashman said as he ran down towards the hall that Shademan had indicated.

_**Intotheinfinatevoid.shouldthathappenallcouragefriendshiplovepurityknowledgesincerityhopelight**_

Matt pulled TK along towards the exit, both running as fast as they could.

"Could you slow down, Matt?" TK gasped as he and his brother ran.

"Sorry, TK, but I'd like to live to see Mom and Dad again, if you don't mind. Didn't you see what happened to Jenna?"

Jenna was a girl who had sat next to Matt in Chemistry. She had been a nice girl with long black hair. She was also one of the first to get hit with the Neon Light attack.

"I am not letting that happen to you, TK." He muttered, almost to himself more than anyone else.

TK barely heard him, but all the same, he was touched.

"Matt…"

TK never got to finish that sentence, as Flashman suddenly appeared in front of them without warning.

If he had had a mouth, it would have been grinning in a sinister fashion.

"Hello, Takeru Ishida, holder of the Crest of Hope. At last we meet. I really don't feel worthy…" he said mockingly.

Matt stepped in front of his little brother. "Stay AWAY FROM HIM!!!" he yelled.

Flashman looked at Matt incredulously.

"Okay, first off, I could turn you to a fine red mist. Right here, right now. Second off, I'm not going to hurt him. The boss just wants him out of the way while we start our big plans. We'll give him back once we're-"

"I don't care," Matt growled, taking up a classic fighting stance, lowering his center of gravity and spreading his feet.

TK just stared at Flashman.

Flashman stared back, looked at the ground, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of where his nose would be.

"Look, kid, you're not making my job any easier."

"If I have to-"

"You know what? Screw it, I'm gonna do it my way." Flashman interrupted.

"_**HYPNOSIS FLASH!"**_

A brilliant pulsating light washed over the two boys, emanating from the blue Darkloid.

Without any other sound, both boys collapsed to the floor, bodies thudding against the tile floor.

_Heh, that aughta keep you two knocked out for a while,_ he thought as he slung the younger Ishida over his shoulder.

Flashman started to walk away, then looked over his shoulder. The other blonde kid was still lying there, unmoving.

_You got lucky today, punk. Not many have survived against me…_

The Darkloid kidnapper raised his wrist to where his mouth would be. "This is Flashman. I've successfully captured the Child of Hope. I'm heading back to the rendezvous point now. All units should start heading back, Boss'll be done in a minute."

"Oh, I'm done right now, Flashman."

"Check that, fall back. Head back to the gateway, and let's head on home."

Flashman turned towards Shademan. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me how you captured the Child of Light?"

For indeed, draped over the Vampire Darkloid's shoulder was the Digidestined of Light, wearing a pink and white sleeveless T-shirt, long fingerless pink gloves, yellow shorts that hugged close to her skin, and pink-and-white boots. Her eyes were closed, and if not for the blood trickling down her face, would have looked like she was sleeping.

A toothy grin appeared on the face of her captor. "Let's just say that her brother won't forget me for a while…"

"You're cruel."

"As are you."

"Shall we?"

"I shall go last. I need to… test something. Go on ahead."

Flashman looked at him curiously. "… okay, than. We'll wait for you."

Flashman was gone in an instant, along with his charge.

Shademan stopped for a moment, utilizing his keen sense of hearing to make sure that they were totally alone.

After a simple check, he swept Kari off of his shoulder, stood her upright, and bit her on the neck.

Her head lolled to the side as he did his fangs dug deep into her arteries, eyes tightening slightly in pain felt, but not registered.

At once, pain rocketed through his body. A sheer, burning agony rushed through his frame like a locomotive through a tunnel. He opened his mouth, spitting her out as he did so.

Her neck had two tiny holes, which each glowed purple.

Shademan snarled in anger, then vanished with the girl.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

On top of the massive sphere that contained the broadcasting facility, the Darkloids waited. They so wanted to celebrate the destruction of so many humans, but they knew that they needed to go home first and report back.

"Zwhooo… ZWHOOO!!!"(Where is Lord Shademan?) asked Desertman.

Flashman shrugged. "I dunno, he said he had something he wanted to test. Didn't say what it was, tho-"

He was cut off by a ripple of darkness, and Shademan was there.

"Bubbleman!" he roared.

The short navi, still with shoe marks on his body from the human stampede, replied shakily, "Y…y-y-yes, milord?"

"Open the portal. I sicken of this world."

"Yes, milord."

Bubbleman pulled out a small remote control from his belt, and after flourishing it unnessecarily, pushed a button.

A small crackle could be detected for those Darkloids with sensitive hearing, before a small ball of lightning compressed itself into existence. The ball flattened vertically, forming a swirling whirlpool of white light.

Bubbleman stared at a small display on the side of the remote.

"Eighty… Ninety… One hundred! Lord Shademan, we have connected back to the Fortress!"

"Excellent. Let us go home… now."

The darkloids could sense in his voice that those who did not comply, especially with the 'Now' aspect, would suffer greatly. They hurried quickly, vanishing from the world.

Shademan was the last to go through. He turned his back on the portal, his victim still on his shoulder, and looked over the wreckage.

The entire city was in tatters. Skyscrapers and monuments were nothing more then piles of scrap, fires burned out of control wherever Burnerman (or any of his troops) had gone, and screams of the dying mixed with the pitiful wails of the ambulances' sirens.

Shademan gave a small smile, then moved into the vortex. He vanished instantly, the wormhole gone without a trace mere moments later.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

The vampire's partner in crime was glaring at Shademan's back.

"I know. I merely… wanted to see what would happen."

The black creature's fangs curled down into a snarl. "At this point, we should be focused on every step! Your little 'experiment,' could have ruined everything! For all we know, your bite could have killed her and destroyed her soul."

Shademan glanced back over his shoulder. "Why, Myotismon, I never realized that you cared so for the poor girl." Smiling wickedly, he continued. "If you want, I can have her send up to your quarters-"

"That isn't what I mean and you know it, Darkloid." Myotismon seethed. "She is of no use to us dead; same with the child of hope. At least you didn't kill anyone you weren't supposed to."

"Yes, and you're really one to talk. You couldn't even capture the right people. What's the matter, children too much of a challenge for you?"

"I have the scientists. We don't need the children anymore."

"Oh?" asked Shademan. "And how do you figure that?"

"They were able to build a time machine, were they not?" Myotismon asked, a smile spreading across his face. "Using our specifications, how hard should it be for them to build a gateway?"

A Bakemon floated in, and placed two crystal goblets of red liquid. Shademan grabbed his first.

"… when I first met you," started the navi, "I didn't think much of you. But you are an enigma to me, Myotismon. You are so very smart and powerful… yet you seem to command an army of berserkers and morons. I am also smart and powerful, and I control a similar lot."

"And your point is?" asked Myotismon, a trace of curiousity and amusement slithering into his voice.

"Why did we not think of joining forces before?"

The two laughed, clinked their glasses together, and drank from their goblets of blood.

_**Willfadeintotheinfinatevoidanddarknesswillruleoverall.**_

Sithking Zero: Wow.

I think that that was the longest chapter that I have ever written. It was, what, twelve pages on MS Word?

I've checked: This chapter alone had a higher body count then all of my other stories combined.

This doesn't mean "Main character deaths," or "minion deaths." This story has had more sentient deaths then even the previous record holder, Sigma.exe.

I don't kill for killings sake. I did it to show just how cruel and powerful the darkloids truly are.

On another note, we now know the bad guys of this drama: Shademan and Myotismon, the deadly vampire scourges of their respective worlds!

Oh, and if you're a digimon fan and you have no idea what's going on or who these people are, go to rockman – exe online . com (with no spaces) and on the left column there should be a topic in the second group called "Bad guys." Scroll down until it says "Axess." Those are the bad guys I'm talkin' about.

The plot thickens, and I think this was one of my best chapters to date. Read and review!


End file.
